


Be the Brat

by Lorese



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bratting, Butt Plugs, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Erotica, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid, Group Sex, Human, Hypnotism, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Masturbation, Mind Control, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Submission, Submissive Character, Undressing, bimbo, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorese/pseuds/Lorese
Summary: Lex got into college with a full ride, but didn’t realize his new school was so... open-minded. His college counselor helps make him more comfortable with all the free love on campus using hypnotherapy!
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 167





	Be the Brat

Lex had had it up to here with his university. The first-year once jumped at the chance to attend — as soon as the full ride he applied for came through. But no free diploma was worth what he was putting up with these days.

The short, black-clad English major pushed one black bang out of his eyes as he briskly shuffled past a makeout session taking up residence outside his Calculus class. The professor didn’t bother stopping him from leaving. His tuition was already paid, after all. But the laissez-faire attitude he noticed everywhere else still irked him.

This place _seemed_ normal enough at first. It was full of young and energetic students. Some of those, like him, put that energy towards studying. Others directed it more at one another, partying their days and nights away in excess. Apparently they could afford it… While Lex had never heard of the university before applying for his scholarship, some light research revealed a sterling reputation, and tuition fees to match.

A few short weeks on campus revealed just why everyone seemed so happy to be there. They were _all_ terrifically horny. Kissing, cuddling, hugging, and hand-holding were one thing. Lex expected some free-spiritedness. Like him, most of the attendees were living away from their families for the first time.

But it was _constant_. Everyone seemed to have a partner or three — often switching between them in front of one another. More than that, Lex began to notice not-so-hidden extracurriculars.

Couples sucking each other off behind the history section of the library, distracted coeds diddling themselves underneath their desks, groups of three or more stumbling out of supply closets, and peers who forgot to wear tops under the lab coats in chemistry were just the tip of the iceberg. It was madness!

Lex had a rebellious streak. You could see it in the black, knee-high boots he wore under equally black shorts with chains dangling down his bare legs. The garment was mostly covered by more black clothing: a baggy sweatshirt with a faded band logo. His hair was the unnatural black of cheap dye, but didn’t fall long enough to cover the piercings up and down his ear. Tying the look together was a black, studded collar around his neck. He didn’t look anything like the rich, preppy pupils around him. And he had only leaned into that as he noticed how _wrong_ everything was.

The only bright spot in his day was his counseling sessions with Mrs. Mellor. She was a professor in her own right, but only taught the occasional psychology class, and so preferred “Mrs.” over “professor.”

The more Lex walked around campus, the more he realized the faculty was just as bad as the student body. They taught just fine. But they also dressed skimpily and all seemed to be in an open relationship together. Lex was quite positive several were sleeping with their students, too. They were all adults, of course, and Lex himself was hardly immune to his own urges — especially around so many active, willing partners — but it was just so… wrong!

He was outside now. He stepped over a couple sitting on top of each other beneath a tree. The young woman wore a skirt. When a light breeze picked up, Lex was certain he saw her boyfriend’s fly was open. It looked like he was thrusting into her from beneath, using the makeshift tent to hide their laidback public pounding.

Lex blushed and kept walking. He found himself where he needed to go: outside Mrs. Mellor’s office.

The counselor and her secretary, Amber, weren’t much better than the rest of the professors. Between her horn-rimmed glasses and auburn bun, Amber wore extensive fuschia makeup. It was offset by the plain white of her transparent blouse, through which you could see her bra. Also fuschia. Not that you needed to look through her top. It was tied tightly beneath her breasts to show ample, creamy cleavage.

She pressed her boobs forward over her desk in her usual Amber-like greeting.

“Hello Lex,” she breathed. “Are you here to see Mrs. Mellor?”

The answer was obvious. Nobody else worked on this particular floor. Mellor had the whole waiting room and large office behind it to herself. And while she would probably say yes to a quick break together, and while Lex was sorely tempted to ask, he wasn’t there to see Amber. It was the counselor he wanted.

“Yes,” he stammered. The flustered undergrad tried to make himself look as serious as possible. “I really need to talk to her.”

“Okie-doke,” Amber added. “Go right on in! She just sent another student away to speak with someone else.”

Lex mumbled a thanks and pushed past the deskbound floozy. She took out a tube of lipstick to touch herself up.

It wasn’t that Mrs. Mellor dressed more conservatively, or seemed any more bothered by the school’s behavior than anyone else. Far from it. 

She smiled as Lex entered, showing a tiny and adorable gap between her two front teeth. She also wore glasses, and lipstick, but her black hair was tied into two thick, wavy poms. Her pinstripe women’s suit was two sizes too small for her, and already designed to show plenty of her large cleavage. The dark jacket didn’t come close to reaching her skirt — instead leaving plenty of her black, soft belly exposed. Her blouse was two overlapping triangles of red fabric that didn’t hide much more than her jacket.

“Come inside, Lex.” Her voice was silky and comforting, which made sense given comfort was sort of her job. “What can I do for you?”

Lex slumped into the usual comfortable chair on the other side of the desk across from her. He sighed along with the upholstery. 

The thing about Mrs. Mellor was that she actually _listened_. Lex tried speaking to other professors. He tried to tell them this school was off. They laughed, or brushed him off, or said they needed to see another student about “extra credit.” Mrs. Mellor actually tried to help. She listened to Lex, and spoke to him, sometimes for hours. Time absolutely melted away when he was with her. And while he didn’t have any new answers, he always felt a hundred times better after a nice, long session.

“It’s this place,” he began as usual. “It’s so fucking weird!”

Mrs. Mellor nodded.

“Everyone acts like… like… like such sluts. In broad daylight! They don’t care who they’re with or who’s watching. I’d say they can’t possibly find time to study, but I know they don’t have to. 

“I just came from Calculus, you know? The professor actually patted one of the boys right on the head when he got a question wrong. She patted him! Then she said to see him after class and he… He… Y’know.”

Lex squirmed uncomfortably.

“I actually don’t, Lex.” She wasn’t mocking him. There was genuine curiosity in her voice. “What did he do?”

“He… reached into his pants,” Lex continued. “He had this dopey smile and just started getting himself ready for _her_ right there under his desk. I couldn’t take it anymore. I can’t take this place anymore. It’s too much!”

The counselor nodded again, solemnly. Without ceasing to listen, or breaking eye contact, she reached for something in her desk.

“Don’t get me wrong,” Lex added. “People should be able to do what they want if it’s not hurting anyone.”

“Then why do you think it bothers you, if it’s not hurting anyone?”

The counselor brought up what she had been reaching for: a tiny, bronze disc tied to a black string.

“Bother me? Hell, I’d be into it, if it wasn’t just _everywhere_. But that makes it worse. This is a huge distraction for me, the other students, and the teachers. I really appreciate being able to stay here on my scholarship. I’m only even here for my brain. But… it’s so hard to concentrate.”

Lex had very little trouble concentrating just then on the little coin. Mrs. Mellor held it up between them and gently set it swinging back and forth, back and forth. The upset student’s eyes followed suit.

“This again?” He looked derisively at the swinging coin. “I’m telling you the problem is with everyone else, not me.”

“I know,” she agreed. “Hypnotherapy isn’t about right or wrong. It’s about relaxing. Listening. Opening yourself up to new possibilities — new discoveries about yourself that were true all along.”

“All you ever do is suggest this hypnotherapy bullshit,” he added. He crossed his arms and set his jaw, but both eyes swung back and forth in time with the coin. “I keep telling you that doesn’t… work on me.”

“I know,” Mrs. Mellor said. “But you really should try it. It’s very relaxing — very opening.”

“Right,” Lex sneered. “Relax. Open. Such bullshit...”

His eyes continued left, then right, then left again. His jaw lost its clench.

“You know you can’t… hypnotize me.”

“That’s right, Lex,” the professor cooed. “You can’t be hypnotized. It’s all bullshit. That means there’s no harm in letting me try. There’s nothing to worry about. You can just fall for me like usual. Fall into a deep, suggestible trance without a worry in the world. You’re not hypnotized. You just want to listen. Don’t think. Not hypnotized, just in a trance. Obey.”

Mrs. Mellor got up from behind her desk then and walked to its front, moving to sit atop it and in front of Lex. She crossed her legs to reveal a generous helping of thick thighs below a short, split skirt. They were eye level with Lex, but he couldn’t appreciate them. At least not at that exact moment. His eyes were totally concentrated on the still-swinging coin, now just inches from his slackening face.

“Right,” he added. “Not... hypnotized… Nothing to worry about... Don't think. No worries… Obey..”

“Shhh. Fall for me. Drop into a deep, obedient trance for me like a good boy.”

Mrs. Mellor reached out a finger and tapped him between the eyes. As she did, she murmured “fall” one last time, perfectly in sync with the skin-on-skin contact.

“Fall,” was all Lex could say before, at his usual trigger, his head finally drooped into the still crossed crook of his arms. His usual grimace was completely gone. He was relaxed and content, just as he always was when he fell into a deep, docile trance for Mrs. Mellor. A tiny breath of air escaped him as he felt completely at peace — completely open.

“Good boy,” Mrs. Mellor concluded.

With that she reached back over her desk and pressed a button. Her bright red panties rode up as she did, exposed on the back of her bare midriff. But there was no point in even pretending to be modest now.

“Hello Amber,” she said into an intercom. “Would you mind fetching Dee from deep conditioning for us? I think they’re ready by now.”  
  
“Yes ma’am,” came a breathy reply on the other end.

Mrs. Mellor turned back to her charge. As she spoke, she began undoing the buttons of her jacket to reveal just how deep the neckline of her top plunged. It was practically a bikini.

“Much better,” she added. “Much more comfortable. Wouldn’t you agree, Lex?”  
  
“Yes ma’am… Very comfortable.”  
  
“That’s good, Lex. That’s fantastic. Just keep taking more deep, relaxing breaths. Whenever you do, you fall even deeper for me. And the deeper you go the more your mind belongs to me. It does belong to me, doesn’t it, Lex?”

“Yes ma’am,” he continued between inhales. “My mind… belongs to you.”

“That’s right. Most of the students here are rich, stuck-up brats. But not you! You have a scholarship. That means you pay with that big, beautiful mind of yours. Which means it belongs to the school. Which means your mind belongs to me.”

“Yes, Mrs. Mellor.”

“And how does it make you feel to be my docile, obedient plaything with no mind and no will.”

“H-Horny, Mrs. Mellor.”

“That’s right. Take off your clothes.”

On cue, Lex removed his sweatshirt with practiced ease. There was nothing beneath it — save for two, tiny barbells inserted through recently pierced nipples. They were still quite sensitive. The loose sweatshirt served the dual purpose of constantly rubbing against them, exciting him ever-so-slightly as he walked to and from class, and covering the tent he often pitched in his shorts as a result.

With so much of his pale skin now clearly visible, it was easier to tell just how tight and short those shorts actually were. Anyone would have been able to glimpse the outline of an erection there without the baggy top. But he slid the shorts off anyway. His eyes never opened the whole time he was disrobing.

Now fully nude, Lex finally let his arms uncross. His hands drifted to his cock — now standing half-erect and quite sizable for his smallish body. At first it seemed like he might cover the penis, but like a pet trained to resist its impulses, he stopped short and let them rest on his exposed thighs. He was practically hairless, except for a dark patch between his palms and over his twitching cock.

“You can open your eyes now,” Mrs. Mellor offered. Lex did just that. Though his mouth continued hanging open as well under his dazed expression.

“Thank you, ma’am.”

The counselor hiked up her skirt then — not to cover her visible underwear, but to reveal it further. She pulled the garment up around her waist in full view of her subject. This time Lex did appreciate the sight, even through his haze. The lacy fabric hugged Mrs. Mellor’s wife hips wonderfully. The scarlet contrasted against her dark chocolate skin with beautiful contrast. Lex felt his erection reinvigorate slowly.

With her legs now free, Mrs. Mellor wrapped them around her student to sit in his lap, face to face with Lex. The tip of a half-hard cock rested in the nook of her navel. He whimpered.

Mrs. Mellor wasn’t tall. But neither was Lex. Her full breasts were now parallel to his face. If he leaned forward, he could lose himself in her ample cleavage. That was if his mind wasn’t already completely under her thrall, as it had been trained to become after several deeply concerned visits to the counselor.

She smiled through that adorable little gap in her teeth and continued. 

“That’s better. Take it all in. Breathe me in, and as you do, continue falling deeper and deeper into trance, becoming more and more aroused as you give more of your mind to me.”

To punctuate this, the professor gently gripped Lex’s cock and stroked with three fingers. The hornier he became, the more subservient to her he felt. The more obedient he became, the more his arousal spiked. It was an inescapable loop of lust that melted his faculties, spiraling pink fluid down the drain and into his hardon. Luckily Mrs. Mellor was there to tell him what to do — what to think. She owned his mind, after all. That was his payment for being there. And she smelled and felt so nice…

“Nnngh,” was his moaned reply.

“Good boy,” Mrs. Mellor repeated. “Just like I’ve been teaching you. But college isn’t just about studying. It’s a time of discovery! Like when I helped you discover you’re not just interested in girls. Remember?”

“Yes,” Lex croaked. “Not straight. Bisexual. I love dick. I I love boys. Anyone with dick. I love _dick_!”

“Exactly,” the woman continued. “On that note, I think I have a solution to your little problem. It’s time to discover something else about yourself: something wonderful, and true, and exciting, and arousing.”

“Yes… ma’am.”

“That’s very good,” Mellor continued. Then she wrapped her manicured hands into his dark hair and gently ticked his head from side to side, just like the coin from before. “Just fall a little bit deeper for me. Deeper than you’ve ever gone before… It’s okay to fall, fall, fall because you can’t be hypnotized. You’re just an obedient little puppy that thinks whatever I say.”

“Obedient…”

The swinging motion knocked loose a few stray strands of attention not fully devoted to Mrs. Mellor. The trance deepened — deeper than Lex had ever gone before. He felt totally and completely absorbed by her words, face, and scent. His eyes fluttered and his tongue lolled, letting the tip poke out between his parted teeth.

“How does that feel?”

“...”

Words couldn’t come to Lex in that moment. In his head, he told her it was the most wonderful and focused and _horny_ he had ever felt in his life. But the synapses couldn’t contact the muscles of his throat. He could only absorb commands, not give them, even to his own body.

“Excellent. You don’t need to speak. You just need to learn. Because as I speak you’re going to know that every word is absolutely true. You’ll silently agree, and file each piece of information away as if they were your own thoughts, because they _are_ your own thoughts. I’m just your counselor, here to help you learn things you already knew about yourself all along.”

Lex knew _that_ , of course. The professor was only repeating truths she had already helped him learn during previous sessions. But he said nothing. His emptied mind was waiting to be filled with new truths and discoveries about himself.

“You’re not just bisexual,” she started. “You’re a nymphomaniac. A huge, horny slut that wants anyone and everyone to take them anytime, anyplace.

“This whole time you’ve just been envious. That’s why the other students bother you so much. You want what they have. You want hot, subby sex every waking moment of your life.

“But you don’t want to just give yourself freely. You want to be _taken_. So you act out. You make yourself a nuisance. You start confrontations. All because you want someone, everyone, to shut you up and put you in your place. Because you’re a bratty, punky, subby slut.”

The professor punctuated each new revelation with a long, powerful stroke of Lex’s now fully erect mast. It was freely drooling precum now, just as he was freely drooling an adorable dribble down his chin from his tongue. 

Each new personal discovery slotted nicely and neatly into his brain like books on a shelf. He knew them to be true because Mrs. Mellor said so. But he could also consult his own, internal workings at any time to see for himself. Turn to page ten: nymphomaniac. Turn to page fifty: submissive tendencies. Page one-hundred: huge slut. It was as easy as preparing for class.

“But you’re a special kind of pet,” Mrs. Mellor added. “We can’t let this big, friendly cock of your own go to waste. That’s why you’re so, so submissive, but also a top. A bratty, subby top. A walkin, talking dildo for all your classmates to play with whenever they wish. 

“You’re a sex toy that talks back until it gets wrung dry — drained like a juicebox with no say in the matter. A cum dispenser. A cute little pretend punk on the outside, but a blow-up doll underneath.”

Lex could barely take it anymore. The constant striking had intensified. And the realization he was already getting exactly what he wanted — to be a walking, talking dildo for others’ amusement — brought him all the closer to orgasm. The well-hung sex you grunted and mewled.

And then… Mrs. Mellor stood up. She disengaged to perch her perfect, round ass back atop the desk. Lex wanted to protest, but found himself still completely disconnected from his muscles. He was a blow-up doll with a cock. He could only act when Mrs. Mellor commanded him to, or used him regardless.

“Let all that sink in for a moment, Lex.”

The supposedly bratty little sub hardly needed to. The heat of his unfulfilled arousal soldered the information into his mind. But it continued to sink and set as he painted and drooled, until they were truly part of him. It felt wonderful to so clearly understand himself. Mrs. Mellor was an exceptional counselor.

“Now I’m going to lift you back out of your trance,” she said. “You can feel yourself slowly, slowly rising back to reality. And as you always do, you’ll begin to forget you were ever in a trance to begin with. You can’t be hypnotized. So there’s nothing to fear.”

Regaining some of his composure, Lex was finally able to respond with a “yes ma’am.”

“You’ll forget we ever had this conversation,” she continued. “All you’ll remember is that I listened to your problems and helped you learn about yourself. All the things I told you will remain as true as ever. They’re your own, natural thoughts I helped you uncover: that you’re a horny, happy sex toy who thinks being naughty will get you what you want. And you’re right.”

“Yes,” Lex agreed. “Sex toy. Use me. God, I’m so honey.”

There was a knock at the door.

“Mrs. Mellor.” It was the voice from the intercom. Amber. “I’ve brought Dee with me like you asked. Would you like us to come inside?”

“Just a moment,” ordered the professor. “That’s your cue, Lex. It’s time to wake up. Wake up and forget… But remember exactly who and what you are.”

The counselor tapped Lex between the eyes once more. His dazed, drooling face began to reset into its usual scowl. But there was something else there nice too: a degree of mischief. His distaste for the world now felt more for show than genuinely dismissive.

Also he was still stark naked, save for his boots. But that didn’t seem to bother him.

“I think we made some great progress today,” Mrs. Mellor posited. “Don’t you?”

“Oh, yes ma’am,” Lex replied. He also didn’t seem to notice or care that her skirt was skill hiked up around her waist. She was hot as hell, after all, so why should he care? He thrust his chest outward a bit to present his pierced nipples more. “I… really learned a lot!”

“Good boy.” The praise sent a jolt of pleasure through Lex. His cock quivered. “In that case there’s someone I’d like you to meet. You can come in now, you two!”

The door behind Lex opened then. He craned his neck to watch two figures approach.

One was Amber, with her see-through blouse still tied beneath her tits. Now that she wasn’t behind a desk, Lex could see she wore a skirt even more obscene than Mrs. Mellor’s. It sat atop two thigh-high stockings with thick garter belts — completing the porn parody version of a secretary.

The other figure wore much, much less. They had pale skin and buzzed, turquoise hair. Their eyes, lips, and cheeks were painted with perfect matching makeup that brought out their gray eyes.

Beneath that, however, was a bikini made of interlocking gold discs, faux jewelry, and strings that let plenty of skin show between and around. Stiff nipples on B-cup breasts and an itty bitty cocklet didn’t even try to hide. There were slots in the “bikini” to make sure all three zones were perfectly visible.

“Hello Dee,” Mrs. Mellor said. “Did you enjoy your lesson?”

The tall, pale individual looked down at the counselor and smiled.

“Yes,” they said in a high, husky voice. “I… think so? I can’t remember, but I feel really, really good!”

“That’s wonderful,” the professor added. “Say hello to Lex. Lex, this is Dee.”

“Hey,” Dee giggled down at the seated subject. “You’re naked.”

“You’re not exactly dressed for winter yourself,” he added. But he licked his lips as he did, looking the wannabe belly dancer up and down. There was no malice in his voice when he added “You look like a whore.”

Dee looked confused.

“I’m not a whore,” they countered. “Whores get paid! I’m a… Um.”

“A bimbo, dear.” Mrs. Mellor looked back to Lex. “Dee wasn’t as smart as you. They had a very hard time learning about themself in one-on-one sessions. So I sent them down to deep conditioning — and had them really lean into it. Now they’re not smart at all, but they love sex. Don’t you Dee?”

“Omigosh,” Dee replied. “Yes! I love sex, like, so much. I do remember that. I’m a big, brainless, busty bimbo who loves to fuck and suck and…”

She looked down at their moderate-sized chest, and massaged them with both hands.

“Well, I’m not busty _yet,_ but I’m supposed to get much nicer boobies later this week! My friends are going to be _so_ excited for me. They were, like, the ones who told me to go see Mrs. Mellor when I said they were acting funny. And then-“

“That’s enough, dear.” Dee bit their lip gently to silence herself, as if their brain couldn’t work fast enough to do it for them. They continued playing with their titties, but changed their focus to the maked boy below them. It was Dee’s turn to lick their lips.

“Lex here has also learned he’s also a nymphomaniac,” Mrs. Mellor added.

“Hey,” he interjected. “I’m not… um… I’m no nympho.”

The fire in his words died on his lips as he realized how ridiculous that sounded, naked and still nursing a boner, surrounded by beautiful bodies.

“I mean… You can’t just lump me in with this bimbo!”

“I don’t need to,” she explained. “Dee can hump you just fine all by themselves.”

“That’s not what I-“

“Amber, could you help me get our young man on the desk.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Hey! What are you-?”

Lex put up a show of fighting back as the two women guided him by the shoulders onto the desk. But there was no strength in his struggle. All his blood was rushing to his penis anyway. Even if he had legitimately tried, he wouldn’t have had the energy.

Dee approached tentatively at first, but picked up the pace when they saw the look of hunger in Lex’s eyes. He bit his own lip and pleaded silently with the towering tramp to come hither.

Dee did just that, jingling as they walked. Lex’s legs, still wrapped in their black boots, dangled off the desk as his back and butt were pressed lightly into the wood.

His cock just wouldn’t go down… It had been ages since Mrs. Mellor ministered to it and the throbbing shaft was starving for more attention. It got it when Amber used one hand to locate a bottle of lube in the counselor’s desk. Together, still holding his shoulders down to the furniture with one hand each, the two women worked the liquid onto the rod in great, drippy globs.

“What… What are you…” Lex repeated. “No. Don’t… stop.”

“Your sex toy is ready, Dee.” That was Mrs. Mellor again. “You like sex toys, don’t you?”

“Yesss.” Dee looked almost mesmerized all over again by the slick shaft as its twitching caused it to tick back and forth like any pendulum. “Love sex. Love toys.”

“Sex toy,” Lex intoned. “I mean… not a sex toy! You… bitches. You can’t…”

What little strength Lex had left evaporated when Dee turned around to reveal another slit in their garments. Their soft, round behind had a perfectly placed hole to reveal their hole. And they lowered it gently to envelope Lex slowly and gently.

The pair’s eyes crossed and voices raised in simultaneous, hypnotically educated moans.

After some soft testing, Dee swallowed Lex in their pocket, letting his soft tip tap into another soft spot deep inside the bimbo butt.

“Omigosh,” they added. “Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh. Fuck!”

Lex was again too far gone to make words. The walking, talking dildo had been brought to the edge before. Now he was nothing but a meat mast for this no-brain nympho. 

But he was a nympho, too. He was sure of it. He could consult the deepest recesses of his brain and see that was true, even at the precipice of shooting his load up a beautiful stranger’s rump. He wanted this. He wanted so, so badly to be used like this. Being taken and used was his purpose in life!

Dee picked up the pace, clearly unable to control themself, and ran the red hot mass over their inside walls to catch every possible hint of sensation.

Their prostate electrocuted their brain with every press of its button. What few IQ points remained there giggled and popped into pink powder.

Amber and Mrs. Mellor kept the pressure on the newly created blow-up boy doll. But they ran their fingers over its ridges and lines with gentle precision

Lex couldn’t take it anymore. He let out a squeak of confused pleasure as his wonderful white goo was squeezed out of him. He was a horny cum dispenser. He had fulfilled his role. Now it was time for his brain to short circuit with implanted gratification.

His smile was wide and guileless.

Dee wasn’t clever enough to anticipate the inrush or pressure. So they came, too, with a deeper squeal more befitting a crazed thembo. A tiny squirt of thin jizz oozed out of their adorable little nub.

“There.” Mrs. Mellor broke the silence again. She stroked the spent Lex on his scalp like a favorite puppy. “I told you everything would feel much better from now on. For both of you!”

Amber held an exhausted Dee steady on the softening cock — letting the cum soak into them. Sure enough, it was pure bliss for both parties.

“Now let’s get you back to class.”

Lex nodded.

* * *

A few fun-filled minutes of pampering later, Lex was almost ready to leave Mrs. Mellor’s office. She discarded his frumpy sweatshirt — directly into a trash can, rather than her collection of potential clothing.

From that very same wardrobe she selected a dark, skin tight crop top. Lex grinned languidly up at Mrs. Mellor as she slid it snugly over his chest. The piercings were now perfectly visible. As was his skinny midriff below the barely-there fabric.

His short shorts were deemed acceptable, after one modification.

Amber and Mrs. Mellor coached Dee into bending Lex back over the desk, facing forward this time. His closely groomed behind stuck up for all three to see.

“What the f-fuck are you doing now?” His voice was raw with excitement. “I can take whatever… whatever you’ve got!”

That was almost certainly true, given enough time, but Amber still used the bottle of lube to slicken a beaded black buttplug before handing it to Dee.

“He’s all yours,” she explained. “But you should let everyone else know they can use him, too!”

“Oh!” Dee’s excitement kicked in at the same time as their realization. “Like this?”

She smoothly inserted the two, fat, round beads into Lex. His knees buckled below his butt as it happily struggled to accept first the smaller orb, then the larger one. He squealed.

“Fuck,” said Lex. “Asshole…”

“Well,” said Mrs. Mellor. “Almost.”

The counselor reached forward and twisted the beaded plug. Lex, who had just gulped air back into his lungs, gasped again. But the heart-shaped stopper on the black toy was now aligned right-side up.

Amber slid the black shorts back up Lex’s legs, holding the plug more firmly in place. The heart-shaped outline was visible to anyone that knew where to look.

Dee, bumbling bimbo that they were, was still much larger than Lex. They helped him back to shaky legs.

“Fuck,” he said again. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuuuck!”

“One last thing,” Mrs. Mellor chimed in. She reached forward and snapped off Lex’s studded collar. His throat didn’t stay bare for long, though. The woman replaced the band with another cute clasp. This one was also black, but instead of metal had words embroidered into it.

“Public use,” Dee read aloud. “Oh! Am I public?”

“Oh yes,” Mrs. Mellor answered. “I think you’ll find you both are! Even if you don’t really understand the concept anymore, Dee.”

Dee giggled.

“But your friendly disposition will make that pretty clear to everyone on campus — especially as more of them start following our new dress code suggestions, like you two.

“I gave Lex a slightly different new role.” Mrs. Mellor pulled the plugged-up pecker-on-legs close and kissed him. He groaned his playful protest, but her heavy hooters pressed into his still-sensitive nipples. The sound turned to a whimper. The most important part of him stirred between his legs. “Everyone’s going to need to know he’s nothing but a walking sausage, no matter what he says.”

“Yesss,” Lex agreed. “I mean… Fuck you! I’m smarter than _you_ three together.”

“Oh, that’s not, like, fun at all!” Dee was genuinely upset for him.

“I don’t think so,” Amber chimed in, gripping Lex’s front-facing bulge through his shorts. “You’re a cum dispenser. You’re filler for a glory hole, looking to please anyone that asks.”

“Y-Yes ma’am!”

“That’s wonderful,” the counselor agreed. “I think we’ve made a lot of progress today. Why don’t you both hurry back to class. I think you’ll both be able to make a lot more friends here from now on.”

“Yes ma’am,” Lex and Dee chimed in unison.


End file.
